


Love Can Guarantee

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: AU, Beach House, M/M, Some Fluff, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Chris feels broken hearted when he thinks Robert is cheating on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is the beach.

Chris sighs to himself as he walks the beach outside his rental property. He’d wanted something on the ocean. Even if he didn’t particularly enjoy going in the ocean, he liked the views. 

However, he’d originally rented the house because he and his lover were supposed to be there together, but Robert had gotten a last minute business call and he’d cancelled the plans. Chris decided he wasn’t going to skip out on his vacation, had kissed Robert on the cheek and said goodbye, then he’d left and headed to the beach house. Since he’d been at the beach, he hadn’t heard from Robert once. He’d called and left messages for his lover, but no return calls.

He kicks at a shell and plops down in the sand. After a moment, he lays back. “Perfect fucking vacation,” he mutters to himself. He shifts a little, pulling his phone out of his front pocket and dials Robert’s number. He sits up when it actually clicks like someone has picked up. “Hello? Rob? Are you there?” 

“Who’s this?” A very feminine voice comes over the line. 

Chris frowns. “Is this Robert’s phone?” 

“Who is this?” 

Closing his eyes, Chris takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I’m calling to speak to Robert Downey, Jr. Is he available?” 

“Sorry, sugar. My man’s busy right now. He can’t take some nobody’s phone call.” 

“Your... what?” 

“My man. My boyfriend. My lover, does that explain it better?” 

Chris swallows against the stab of pain and closes his eyes. “Your name?”

“Summer. Yours?” 

Chris hangs up and throws his phone into the water. Robert’s the only one he ever calls anyhow, and he’s the only one who calls Chris, so obviously, he won’t need his phone anymore. He rubs a hand over his face. He can’t believe the one person he’s trusted enough to give everything turned out to be just like everyone else. He pushes himself to his feet and dusts his pants off, heading up to the house. He’ll have to use the landline to call and see if his brother can come help him get his things from Robert’s house. Thankfully, he’d never sold his own house, so he can just move back into his old place. 

He picks up the cordless and calls Scott’s number, getting his voicemail. He growls a little, but leaves a message. Then he heads up to the bedroom he’d been sleeping in and packs his things. He’ll call the rental agent when he gets home and have her try to get his money back for the rest of the week.

He sits down on the bed after his bags are packed and puts his head in his hands, taking several deep breaths in and out. He loves Robert, he’d love him more than he could say and this is breaking his heart. Part of him wants to go out and get revenge-- find the nearest bar and hook up with whoever would have him, but he doesn’t want to sink to Robert’s level. 

He grabs his bag and gets to his feet, heading out to his car. He tosses his bag in the backseat, scowling when a familiar car pulls up behind his and blocks him from backing out. “What? What do you want, Robert?” 

“Is that anyway to greet your lover?” Robert asks as he climbs out of his convertible. He smiles at Chris and starts for him, arms open. 

“Do you ask that of Summer as well?” 

“Who?” 

“Summer. Your girlfriend, who, by the way, has your phone.” Chris evades Roberts’ embrace. “Move your fucking car, Robert.” 

“Wait. I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Robert starts searching his pockets and he makes a face. “My phone... fuck. I must’ve left it at the meeting. Chris, baby, I have no idea what is going on, but I swear to you, you are my only lover.” 

“Right, then why did a woman answer your phone and say she was your girlfriend?” 

“I have no fucking clue, Chris.” Robert grabs Chris by the upper arms. “Chris, you’re the only person I love. You are the only person I’ve had sex with in the last five years. Considering we’ve only been together for four, that should tell you something. Chris, baby, I love you. What’s going on?” 

“I called you. About an hour ago. Some... girl answered. She was snotty and wouldn’t tell me if it was your phone or not, but then she kept calling you her man and saying you were her lover.”

“Give me your phone, I’ll call the phone.”

Chris scowls. “I threw it in the ocean. You’re the only one I call on that cellphone. I don’t want to hear from you anymore.” 

Robert rolls his eyes and grabs Chris’ hand, pulling him into the house. Chris crosses his arms over his chest as Robert dials his cell number, then puts the phone on speaker. The same woman from before answers. “Hello,” she practically purrs. 

“Hi. Is Robert there?” Robert asks, watching Chris.

“Who’s this?” 

Chris frowns a little as Robert mouths, ‘See. She doesn’t even know my voice.’ “Is this Robert’s phone?” 

“Who’s asking, sugar?” 

“A friend of his. Is he around?” 

“Sorry, sugar. He’s a little tied up at the moment.” 

“Listen, _sugar_ , whose phone do you think you have?” 

“My boyfriend, Robbie.”

“Robbie what?” 

“Robby Fitzpatrick.”

“Wrong. You’re holding Robert Downey Jr.’s phone. Head to the front desk, drop it with the secretary and I won’t have you arrested for stealing my property.” Robert hangs up and looks at Chris. “See.” 

Chris’ face flushes and he ducks his head. “Look, I...” 

“I get it. I blew off our vacation because of work. Some random woman answers my phone when you call and implies she’s my love, you get pissed. I don’t blame you. But I just want you to trust me. We’ve been together for four years, Chris.” 

“Yeah, and up until the last six months, things were perfect. Now you constantly act totally sketchy. You’re always disappearing late at night, leaving early in the morning. You’ve cancelled plans at least four times in the last two weeks and then you cancelled our vacation plans. What else am I supposed to think? Either you’re cheating on me, or you’ve fallen out of love with me and don’t know how to tell me.” 

“Wha... Oh, Chris, baby.” Robert pulls Chris close and kisses him. “You beautiful moron.” He shakes his head. “I’ve been working so much extra overtime so that... Shit.” Robert pulls back and licks his lips. “Stay here.” He leaves Chris standing in the living room. Chris shakes his head and sinks onto the couch.

Robert rushes back in, smiling when he sees Chris sitting down. “Perfect.” He drops to one knee in front of Chris. “Chris, you are the love of my life, and you’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Without you, I am nothing. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?” 

Pulling back, Chris pales. “You... Oh God, Robert. After I accused you... Why...” 

“Because I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life making this up to you. After all, it was my fault you thought that I would cheat on you. What do you say, Chris? Marry me?” 

“Yes,” Chris murmurs, leaning in and kissing Robert hungrily. He pulls back suddenly, wincing. “I... I called Scott and told him we were breaking up and I needed him to help me pack up my stuff.” 

“Call him back,” Robert says, grabbing the phone and handing it over. “And tomorrow, we’re going to go get you another phone.”

“Why not tonight?” 

Robert raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Because tonight, I’m planning on spending the whole night naked.”

Chris laughs and nods, taking the phone and calling his brother. He leaves a quick message telling Scott he’d misinterpreted everything and he’d call him the next day. Then he turns to Robert and smiles. “I’m all yours.” 

“And I’m yours,” Robert says, getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around Chris. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Chris smiles and nods, letting Robert pull him up the stairs.


End file.
